


A Different Kind of Comfort

by greydaily



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Deepthroating, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greydaily/pseuds/greydaily
Summary: Neil's having a bad day and asks Andrew to make it better.





	A Different Kind of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for... years. And I've never written smut. Go easy on me?

All day Neil felt like he was in a haze. It had only been their earlier Exy game that had given him the briefest of lapses from the fog hanging over him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly had caused the mood, just that it felt overwhelming. Andrew’s steady presence at his side had mostly kept it from becoming a bigger issue. His quietly trained eye on Neil had kept him from falling over the edge into outright panic.

They were with the older Foxes to celebrate their win. Neil excused himself early, leaving the girls dorm with Andrew on his heels. They didn’t speak on their short walk to their own dorm room, Neil’s head still felt stuffed with cotton. Sometimes it just wasn’t a good day. He wanted to celebrate, he wanted to join his friends, but today it seemed wrong. It made Neil feel guilty that he was feeling that way. 

Andrew for all his grumbled threats knew his moods and left him to his own devices as he got himself situated on the couch with his ice cream. Neil took a long hazy shower and then dressed for bed. Slinking into the shared bedroom, he turned the lights off but left the door slightly ajar. Hearing the low volume of whatever Andrew was watching was somehow more comforting than the utter silence that would have been otherwise. He felt better knowing Andrew was still close. Sliding into the cool sheets the earlier exhaustion from today’s game came crawling back to the forefront of his mind. He lay there thinking over the past couple of years and found himself staring at nothing drifting through memories of vicious words and brutal injuries. He warred with his mind to let his body sleep.

He didn’t know how much later it was but Neil still felt awkward and stiff as he lay in his bunk.  
Kevin had come in, prompting Andrew to get himself ready to sleep. The slam of the door had set his heartrate thundering even though he knew it was only Kevin. He watched Andrews shadow as it passed the open doorway on the way to the bathroom. After a short time, Neil heard the bathroom door reopen and again saw Andrew's shadow dart pass. He could hear a quiet mumbling, obviously Andrew and then Kevin’s much louder and slurred speech. Not being able to pick up specifics Neil turned his back to the door and curled in slightly. Within seconds, the light on his wall widened signalling someone’s entrance. It was the lack of clumsy French and knocked over furniture that made it obvious who was entering. Andrew made clear sounds of closing the door, exhaling loudly. It meant two things. Andrew knew he was still awake and that he was alerting Neil of his presence as not to initiate his flight or fight reflex. The two of them deeply ingrained to fear the sounds of possible strangers and threats stepping into their rooms.

“Kevin has passed out in the living room” was Andrew’s only comment as he made his way on steady and purposefully loud feet to the ladder. Neil heard the words Andrew didn't say, that it was for his own benefit that Andrew had told Kevin to stay in the living room, giving Neil time to sort through his shit without the prying eyes of a drunken obsessive. “OK,” he replied. It came out a little more unsteady than he would have liked. Knowing the usual sounds of Andrews’s ascent into his bunk and not hearing them had Neil turning. It wasn’t quite pitch black in their room but after years of peering into the darkness for any looming threats Neil could see the rough shape of Andrew slouched against the ladder. “Yes or no, junkie?” He didn't smile at their usual game, but instead, Neil answered with a tight “Yes.” He felt more than witnessed as Andrew sat at his hip, keeping the inches between them. Andrew leaned down slowly, giving him the time to change his answer. He didn’t, and Andrew placed a strong kiss to his mouth. It lasted just two seconds but Neil knew the difference now when Andrew’s kisses weren’t all heat and passion. This was comfort, in the only way he knew how to give. It was reassurance that he was here, real, and at Neil’s side.

The fog in Neil’s brain receded, his attention always fully focused on Andrew. Again, he felt Andrew stand and shot out his hand into the space between them making sure not to come into contact with the other man. He held his hand palm up and outwards. “Stay,” he whispered into the air. Neil felt Andrew’s hand creep around his wrist first, and slowly slide up his arm. It was tantalizingly slow and Neil felt his weighed down thoughts lighten even more. Andrew’s hand came to cup the back of his neck. “Move,” Andrew said gruffly into his ear. Neil scooted over giving Andrew room as he climbed in beside him.

They stayed still and silent at first. Neil knew that Andrew was giving him time to bring up what had been bothering him all day. Now that Andrew’s grounding presence was here and in his bed, Neil didn’t feel much like dwelling on it. So instead, Neil asked their usual yes or no. It was a harsh yes from Andrew that Neil knew would have been accompanied by an eye roll or sneer that finally had Neil’s lips twitching upwards. As Andrew leaned over him, Neil cupped his jaw. The kiss was harder, and in Neil’s bones, he once again began to settle. He knew this. He knew Andrew.

This kiss deepened and Neil found he was craving a different kind of comfort. He let one of his hands reach further up and into Andrew’s hair, scratching at his scalp just slightly and pulling gently. “Fucking junkie,” Andrew growled into his mouth. Neil only swallowed the sound and continued his ministrations.  
After minutes of languidly kissing Neil kissed the corner of Andrews’s swollen lips and moved onto his neck. Andrew’s guttural small moan had lightening shooting through his body. Neil’s erection was now painfully restricted against his sweats. “Andrew? Can I touch you?” Neil pants as he leaned up to whisper it against Andrew’s ear.

Andrew squeezes his hip then tugs on Neil’s wrist quickly. Neil nods against Andrew’s neck and sits up slightly swinging one leg over Andrew without putting any of his weight down on him. “Is it OK if I sit on your waist?” Andrew grumbles out a yes and guides Neil’s hips down onto him. The contact feels good and Neil watches in fascination as Andrew’s jaw flexes, his eyes glued to the spot where though still fully clothed their bodies are joined. “Anywhere upwards,” Andrew says, his gaze finally flickering back up to Neil. Neil’s smile spreads slowly, as do his hands when he first rests them against Andrew’s abdomen where his dark sleep shirt has ridden up. Quickly then he reaches back for his own shirt and tugs the hem until it’s up and then off. 

It’s dark enough that only the worst of his scars are noticeable on his torso, but he’s long passed hiding them from Andrew. Neil returns his hands back to Andrew’s small slip of skin but doesn’t ask if he’ll take his own off. When Andrew wants it off, then it will be.  
Neil starts making small strokes with his fingertips upwards on the muscles on Andrew’s strong stomach. He doesn’t lean down to kiss Andrew yet, but Neil’s touches don’t stay feather light for long. Instead, Neil begins using his palms too, almost kneading Andrew’s soft flesh as presses higher. He can’t help the way his hips move slowly along with the rhythm of his hands, using his knees to guide himself forward agonizingly slowly against Andrew’s own obvious erection. Andrew hisses through his teeth and Neil smiles satisfactorily.

Andrew’s hand whips to Neil’s chin, holding him, all motion stilling for a heartbeat.  
“Tell me what you want, Neil,” Andrew growled, his fingers tight on Neil’s jaw. This was something they had been experimenting with. Neil having no prior experience had always been happy with Andrew taking charge. In the beginning, the most important part of their sexual relationship had been about letting Andrew be in control, set the tone, the limits and the boundaries. They still did those things but to a lesser extent. After Neil slowly learned and discovered his preferences in the bedroom, they found they both enjoyed it when Neil told him exactly what it was he was craving.

With a voice as strong as he could muster Neil spoke. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Andrew.” The hand clasped tighter on his jaw and as Andrew dragged his thumb over Neil’s already swollen lips his breathing hitched and almost hiccupped as Andrew with his other hand pulled down on his hip grinding up into him.  
“If it will shut your whiny ass up for more than a minute then I’m all for it.”

Neil smiles and nods, he takes the tip of Andrew’s thumb into his mouth sucking lightly. They lock eyes for a moment, their gazes heavy-lidded yet searching. Neil silently asking if Andrew is ok doing this, and Andrew himself asking if this is really what Neil wants. Neil lets the digit slip from his mouth but turns his face to place a soft kiss against Andrew’s palm.

Andrew pushes himself up and his kiss is hungry and sloppy. He pushes against Neil’s shoulder causing him to fall sideways. Neil watches Andrew rise from the bed and tug his shirt off slowly. He watches the action hungrily taking in all the details of Andrews strong frame. Neil licks his lips in anticipation. Andrew beckons him forward with a finger and points to the edge of the bed. Neil scrambles forward obediently. He sits on his knees, hands resting on his thighs waiting for Andrew’s instructions. 

Neil tilts his head upwards and Andrew bends to meet him. “Make sure you’re comfortable,” he says lowly. “You will tell me if you can’t continue, yes? Or if I’m hurting you?”  
“Yes, Andrew.” Slowly their mouths meld together and their tongues meet. Pulling away Neil leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Andrew’s chest, never biting, not here. Unhurriedly he makes his slow descent, pressing kisses to Andrew’s hips and the sharp V peeking out of his sweats. He’s aware of movement from Andrew and feels the brush of Andrew’s armbands under his chin as Andrew lowers his trousers and pulls free his erection. There's friction against Neil’s chin as Andrew gives himself a few slow tugs.

Leaning back on his heels Neil looks up at Andrew through his lashes while opening his mouth. “Wider,” Andrew growls, his free hand coming up to Neil’s jaw again. Neil obliges and in return, Andrew slides his thumb against Neil’s tongue, pulling it back out he smears saliva over Neil’s mouth. He grunts and nods, satisfied, and releases Neil’s jaw.

Neil lowers his face, lips still stretched wide and looks at Andrew’s throbbing erection. Slowly, a hand still on himself Andrew guides it to the edge of his lips. Neil licks the tip slowly, sucking on the head of his penis. When Neil flickers a look upwards Andrew begins to push in further. Neil flattens his tongue giving as much access he can, he’s rewarded by Andrew’s small sigh as he lets go of his erection and Neil’s mouth begins to cover the space it had occupied.

Neil begins his own slow exploratory pace. Sliding up and down his shaft then gently licking from base to tip. Gradually he works his way to taking more of Andrew and pushes himself to take Andrew to the back of his throat. Above him, he hears Andrew’s breath stutter. Neil picks up his pace, finding it easier slip up and down Andrew dick. He slows again, deep throating and then swallowing around Andrew. This is what brings Andrew’s hand to his hair. As Neil repeats his small routine Andrew slowly begins to card his hands through Neil’s auburn hair. When Neil picks up the pace again Andrew begins to tug on the ends. It’s not painful, and Neil enjoys it when Andrew begins to pull harder. 

Neil places a hand on Andrew’s hip. He’s ready for Andrew to push him further. When Andrew’s other hand comes to rest on Neil’s neck he rests his thumb against his jaw. The pace slows and Neil runs his tongue over the slit in Andrew’s head tasting the precum. Andrew jerks, his grasp going tight around his neck momentarily. Neil tries to widen his throat more. Deliberately slowly, Andrew begins to guide Neil’s head. His fingers rest against Neil’s scalp as he pushes Neil up and down his cock. Neil tells himself to breathe through his nose as Andrew’s pace gradually increases. He’s not pushing deep, just quick shallow thrusts as Neil begins to adapt his angle to make it more accommodating for them both.

Neil brings his other hand up so they both hold onto Andrew’s waist. Neil wants to run his hands up Andrew’s legs but recalling his earlier response with anything above his waist Neil just grabs onto his waist tighter. The thrusts are still shallow but as Neil looks up into Andrew’s eyes, he hopes he can see the hunger there, Neil wants him deeper, rougher. Andrew’s answering snarl echo’s into the dark. He tries to bring the edges of his lips up into something Andrew can comprehend as a smile. Andrew’s comeback comes in the form of harshly tugging said lip outwards with the thumb he’d had relaxing against Neil’s chin. Andrew starts bringing his hips forward to meet with Neil’s mouth in the opposite rhythm to his tangled grip in Neil’s hair. He’s still looking up at Andrew as the pace quickens, Andrew getting closer to hitting the back of Neil’s tight throat. When Andrew’s grip on his hair tightens again he looks away and closes his eyes. Andrew pushes to the very back and gives Neil a second to swallow around him before doing it again. He lingers at the back of his throat longer and longer with each thrust, Neil barely able to swallow in time. Andrew thrusts faster, his hands keeping Neil’s head bobbing in time. Andrew’s breathing is heavy above Neil. His jaw is aching slightly and his eyes are starting to water with Andrew’s strong swift movements, but it’s not uncomfortable and Neil loves the sounds of Andrew’s breaths becoming rapid. The pace is gruelling, Neil gives himself over wholly to Andrew’s whim. This is what he’d been craving. To have Andrew control him completely, to use Neil however he wished it. Neil wants to be fucked out enough that his brain turns to mush. He can hardly remember what thoughts had been weighing him down. Andrew’s bruising grip strips it all away.

Neil gags slightly and Andrew taps two fingers against his neck in their silent way of communication. Neil returns the two taps, he OK, he doesn’t want to stop and Andrew accepts. The pace continues, Neil’s lip wide and aching. “Keep going, you’re doing so good,” Andrew drawls out, he’s almost breathless. The praise melts away the ache and Neil feels invigorated inclining his head so Andrew can hit deeper. As the pace slows, Neil hums when Andrew goes deeper. The moan that comes unabashedly from Andrew means he’s close. “You take my dick so well. Touch yourself for me, Neil.” Andrew’s voice rumbles through him and Neil’s whole body shivers. He blindly reaches down for his own leaking erection. 

Risking a glance upwards it sends a thrilling shock to Neil’s system to see Andrew staring down at him. His jaw is clenching nonstop and his gaze is harsh. Neil notices the sweat on his face and watches enraptured as Andrews takes his hand away from its place on Neil’s neck and brings it up to his own hair to slick it back from his face. Watching Andrew with one hand in his hair as he fucks into Neil’s mouth is as overwhelming as it is an irresistible high. Neil takes up the same rhythm as Andrew with his own cock. Their eyes are locked for what feels like seconds or minutes, Neil can’t focus on anything but the feel of Andrew’s cock sliding along his tongue.

Andrew’s thrusts start to stutter, he’s jutting Neil’s head forward in an unsteady rhythm as his climax closes in. Neil’s own hands speed up, his stomach tightening and coiling. Within moments Neil is seconds away from finishing. Andrew sees the crinkle in Neil’s eye as his lids begin to shutter closed and his throat contracts, he pulls Neil roughly down for one last deep thrust. As Neil’s orgasm begins crashing over him, he feels Andrew hit the back of his throat so deeply he can’t stop the guttural moan that vibrates through his throat and around Andrew’s cock, swallowing around him. The overstimulation is too much for both of them and it sends Andrew hurtling over the edge, his own loud moan causing Neil’s hips to jerk as he lingers in his comedown.

Neil is barely aware as he feels Andrew throbbing on his tongue and swallows around him a couple more times, the taste bitter in his mouth. Andrew pulls out slowly, and all that can be heard is their laboured breathing. As Andrew tucks himself away Neil looks back up at him.  
“Fuck,” Andrew mouths when his eyes refocus on Neil. He tries to smile up at Andrew, but his jaw has a delicious ache in it that forces only the corner to come up. Andrew huffs as he continues towering over Neil. His thumb comes down and swipes at a small bead of warm liquid from the corner of Neil’s lips. “Disgusting,” he sneers.  
“You liked it though,” Neil declares, his smugness evident in his tone.  
Andrew leans down and presses a short kiss to the opposite corner of his lips. Andrew’s provoked reply is clear in its distaste, but Neil can hear the almost praising lilt in his voice.  
“That fucking mouth.”


End file.
